Godric Short story
by Esmeralda99
Summary: A small chapter in Godric's life when he encounters a woman he grows attached to


I was only 13 when I met Godric for the first time. I was sitting at a corner of a street in San Francisco, begging for money. I never looked up at people, I was too ashamed. I was just sitting there with a hat in front of me, waiting for someone to through a few bucks in it. Suddenly, I saw a hand with a few $100.00 in it. He wouldn't drop it in the hat, insisting that I look at him. I was scared to touch it, but I did look at him. He looked just a bit older than me but his skin was so white and his face so serene, I didn't understand why but the sight of him brought tears to my eyes.

" Take the money, it's yours." He sais softly and insisting.

" I don't do prostitution" I said as I got up to leave.

I had been walking fast away from him and a bit scared as to what his intentions were, but to many astonishment, he was already ahead of me, waiting.

" I don't want anything from you, I only wanted to help" He said.

" Nobody ever just want to help. I'm not that naive and I don't want to owe anyone anything. I appreciate my freedom and that has no price. I'd rather starve" and I kept going past him.

I had left home because my dad was beating me up and my mom wasn't doing anything to stop it. I had learnt to appreciate things that people take for granted in this world like freedom, friendship, love etc..I wasn't going to jeopardise that for money.

I kept walking faster and faster, not sure of where I would go to hide. I had a few friends but I didn't know where they were tonight. Somehow, he was ahead of me again and I was getting very nervous.

" I won't hurt you. I'm going to leave this money on the ground and leave now, it is up to you to grab it or not once I'm gone. I was really only trying to help. There's $1000 in there, enough to get you a hotel room for a few days , food and drink. Please don't show it to anyone of your friends because they just might kill you for it." He looked at me, put the money down never leaving my eyes, and he started walking away.

When he was out of sight, I quickly looked around and hurried to grab the money. I didn't know why I was so lucky tonight but I felt blessed suddenly. I realized I didn't even take the time to thank my benefactor.

With this much in hands now, I hurried to get a motel as I was dying for a shower and a real bed. The price was $80.00 and it felt like I was giving away a fortune for a bed. I went in and out 3 motels before I decided to take a $100.00 bill out and pay for 1 night.

When I got to the room, it was like walking inside a palace. The bed looked and felt amazing and I fell asleep right away. I woke up a few hours later and went to enjoy the most amazing shower I had had in a long time.

I realized that these dirty clothes were all I had to wear. I proceeded in wrapping myself with the towels and cleaning my clothes in the bathtub. At least, they would be clean and dry by tomorrow. With the money I had left, I would be able to buy a change of clothes. That would be great.

11am, checkout time came way too soon. I had to leave my paradise. On my way out, I decided to buy myself another 2 nights for which I paid cash. The cashier looked at me funny, probably wondering where I got this money. Seeing this I realized that I wouldn't be able to stay longer than that or he would call the cops on me, and nobody would believe me when I tell them the story.

So I spent part of my day buying some food and a change of clothes, than I went back to my room to enjoy it as much as I could. I relaxed and watched TV all day long. I fell asleep.

When I woke up next, it was dark, and the man who gave me the money was sitting on my bed. I got out the bed as fast as I could trying to run away but he was at the door before I made it.

" You cannot be human. Are you a vampire ?" I was getting scared.

"Yes he is." Said a voice behind me.

I turned around to see a giant of a man with blond hair coming out of the washroom. By the looks of him, he was a vampire too. A panic came over me and I wanted to leave but I one of them was blocking the door.

"What do you want from me?" That was a stupid thing to ask vampires. He probably wants to drink me up.

The one who gave me the money walked towards me slowly and grabbed my shoulder to calm me down.

" My name is Godric, and I'm not here to hurt you."

"But I might be" said the voice behind me laughing a little.

"Eric enough. We are investigating something and require your help. The other day, I wasn't honest with you. I did give you the money to help but I also wanted to get you a room so we can talk more. Please sit down."

"No, I don't feel like sitting right now."

"Very well. Your father works for man name Lothaire. Lothaire is a general in the German army and he has something we want. We tried many times to get information on Lothaire but it is impossible; it's like he doesn't exist. This is where we need your help. "

"I know someone named Lothaire. He came over many times to my house when I was younger. I don't remember any of the conversations though. I just remember a person named Lothaire because my dad was very nervous everytime he left and I learnt to hide after his visit or I would get a beating for sure."

" We need to get information on this man. Can you show us your house and we will be able to take it from there."

"What will you do ?"

"We need to ask your dad a few questions, that's all."

"I don't care what you do with my dad, but my mom is not a bad person. I don't want anything happening to her."

Godric took me by the shoulders so I face him again and look me in the eyes. I suddenly felt my head getting lighter and my body relaxing. I was so drawn to him like I was getting hypnotized.

"Nothing will happen to your parents, I promise,"

"Okay, here's the address" Whether I wanted to or not, I gave him the address, just like that. He was playing with my mind.

In a matter of seconds, both him and Eric were gone, leaving $3000 behind with a note saying, a gift for an amazing lady.

I went to the bed and as I came out of my daze, I realized my mom might be in a lot of danger. Whether it be because of my dad's activities, or because of the 2 vampires, she was in danger. I had to go after her and get her out of there.

My house was about 5 hours north of the city. After several buses, I reached the end of the road where I now had to walk for about an hour to get to the house. When I arrived there, it was dark again and the door had already been opened. I realized this might be the doing of the 2 vampires so I rushed inside to see the damage and save my mom.


End file.
